Old Rivalry
by narutoxhinata592
Summary: what happened to Cloud and Sephiroth in their battle in Radiant Garden? They end up in Konoha! This is a Kingdom hearts/ Naruto crossover. Anything could happen!
1. Neblehiem hero in Konoha

**Old Rivalry Chapter 1: Neblehiem hero in Konoha**

**Nxh592: well well well. I'm bored, guess it's time for a Fanfiction. before you read this Fanfiction, I suggest you win against Sephiroth in Kingdom Hearts II, and finish Final Fantasy VII. I know, it's a lot to ask for, but if you want to get this story, do it!!! this will be a KHII and Naruto crossover. This story is also an alternate story for my story Yondaime Returns so read that too. And here you thought reading was so easy.**

_(disclaimer: I do not own any characters I shall use in this Fanfiction. all rights reserved to Square-enix, and Masashi Kishimoto)_

('s are telepathic speaking.)

(_thinking or flashback)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The final matches in the chunin exams were taking place in Konoha. the last match was against two fierce rivals, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha. These two great ninja were fighting so fiercely, the ground cracked under the Chakra they were using.

Unknown to them, they were being closely watched by two fierce rivals. neither knew that the other was there.

the first man had spiky Yellow hair that looked very un-kept. He had a very large sword that seemed to glow a strange color of purple. his dark blue shirt had a strange lion knob on the top.

"excuse me sir." a man in a bird mask confronted him "I must ask you to put away your weapon sir. It is requested by Lord Hokage"

"I see" he said making the weapon disappear. "so what is the name of the kid in the orange coat?" he asked the masked man

the man looked stunned for a minute. "his... his name is Naruto Uzumaki, sir" the man said holding back what seemed to be fear. "huh? hold on a second" the masked man said "where's you're headband?"

The blond haired man just chuckled "I don't have one"

the masked man was bewildered "how did you get through security? only ninja were allowed through" the man in the mask asked "I must ask by security issues, what's you're name?" he asked.

"Cloud Strife"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The other man had platinum colored hair. and wore nothing but black and a single metal shoulder pad. on his side laid a long hilt. He watched diligently at the boy in black fighting.

"hmhmhmhm, he will make a fine collection for you mother" he said to himself

"Sir" a man in a mask confronted him. "I must ask you to put you're weapon away, by order of Lord Hokage"

He received no response from the man in black.

"Sir if you do not comply, I will have to ask you to leave the village immediately." the masked man reiterated. again he received no response.

"Hey! I'm talking to you si..." a cold feeling passed through the man's spine. he felt as though he was being crushed. the cloaked man looked at him with his turquoise eyes.

"do you know who I am?" he said in a cold voice. the more the man looked at him the more the masked man felt his life being sucked dry from him. "I am the great Sephiroth" as he said he name the man stood there, unbeknownst to everyone, he was standing dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto made his final move toward Sasuke "It's time I finish this, with my own version of the Rasengan." Naruto put his hands together. "shadow clone jutsu" four copies of the boy popped out of no where.

one kicked Sasuke to the air. the Naruto clones went to each side of the wall. each formed a blue spiraling sphere in one hand. they waited until Sasuke was in the middle of them all. "Rasengan: Naruto Style!" he shouted as he made all his clones close in on him.

"The boy is hiding power." Sephiroth said putting his hand up "I shall release that power again."

A blast of power was sent to Sasuke. _"Huh? what's going on? I feel... I Feel..."_ Sasuke thought to himself as he felt a surge of power blasting towards him. A familiar mark appeared on Sasuke's neck. A sharp pain came from it "Gaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" His eyes turned a eerie yellow. Purple lines covered his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"oh no." A girl said who was sitting close to Cloud. "No no no, it... it disappeared when he..."

"what? What's wrong?" Cloud said answering to her cries of sorrow

"it's... those marks." she said on the brink of tears "they're the marks that an evil man gave him. Now he's pure evil"

Cloud looked closer at the marks on the back of the Uchiha's neck, he saw a series of warped sixes and by it he saw a number in roman numeral it was XIV which is 14. he knew exactly what that meant. his eyes widened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto didn't know what was happening. Sasuke started to grow demon-like hands from his back and started to glow with black Chakra. Sasuke blew all four of his spheres away.

Naruto was stunned. His new move was defeated. Sasuke slowly picked up his sword and swung it out.

"**It's over Naruto" **Sasuke said in a demonic voice.

Naruto just stood back, he had no idea what Sasuke turned into. His skin was purple, his voice sounded distorted, and he had an evil look in his eyes. "Y-your not Sasuke. wh-who are you?"

"**I... am the one who will kill you" **Sasuke said rushing to Naruto with his sword ready. To Naruto, it seemed he couldn't dodge it. The sword seemed to be very demonic, full of hate, being swung down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi took charge, he was headed toward the ring to stop the fight, but was stopped by a strange looking barrier. _"what is this?" _He asked himself starting to chop at the barrier with a kunai.

"Don't bother, that little tool won't help you." Cloud said looking down at Kakashi.

"Huh?"

"It's no use, you need a 'Debarrier Materia' " Cloud explained

"what is this strange method you speak of?" he asked

Cloud made the Ultima Weapon appear in his hands again, he swung it down on the barrier and made it disappear. Kakashi was stunned he never seen such a tactic before. "You wanted to save the boy, right? Go!" Cloud yelled

Kakashi jumped from where he was to stop Sasuke's swing. Cloud didn't want to reveal his location to Sephiroth so he stayed there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto closed his eyes and put his kunai up ready to take the swing. he waited a few moments and opened his eyes slowly. Every one of the team Jonin were holding back Sasuke, with knockout Kunai.

"Hello Naruto, sorry we were a little late to save you." Kakashi said making light of the situation. Sasuke slumped and reverted to his normal form.

"Hello Kakashi!" Guy yelled to get his attention

"Are you going to check the seal or not?" Asuma asked

"Sorry" Kakashi said walking in the back of Sasuke. He pulled his shirt down _"Just as I suspected, someone tampered with the seal"_ "Guy, come here for a second"

Guy-Sensei walked over to Kakashi "what is it?"

"Look at this," Kakashi said pointing next to the curse mark "what do you make of this?"

"It looks like the roman numeral for fourteen." Guy said looking at the mark "but it looks to be an old scar, like from when he was young."

"Exactly, when I put the seal on Sasuke, that wasn't there" Kakashi explained

"what does that mean Kakashi" Guy asked

"I think it means that Orochimaru isn't the only one after Sasuke's power."

Arashi jumped down from his box "what's going on Kakashi? the spectators are getting a little agitated"

Kakashi looked up "Sensei, maybe you can shed some light to this"

"why what's up?" Arashi asked

"It's this mark" Kakashi explained "I think someone else is trying to take over Sasuke, I was wondering who it might be."

"Hmm." Arashi studied the mark " I'm not sure" it seemed like he was hiding something _'King Mickey, you were telling the truth.'_

"HEY! OLD GUYS!" Naruto shouted to get their attention. "are we going to finish our match or not?"

Kakashi stood up "No Naruto. Sasuke has been disqualified for that move he was using"

"Disqualified? Does that mean I win?" Naruto asked

"Yeah! And it means Granny Tsunade owes me a million Ryo! You here that Tsunade? I win again!" Arashi yelled so Tsunade could here him.

"Whoo! we both win!" Naruto said dancing around like a fool with his father.

"(sigh) I guess it's as they say. Like father like son" Kakashi sighed

Sephiroth looked down, Arashi was looking right at him. "you will soon be mine, Sasuke Uchiha" he said as he left Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(meanwhile)

"Sora!" Said a young girl carrying a bottle

"What is it Kairi" a young man said turning around from the tree he was sitting on. the other young man he was sitting with turned around as well.

the girl was trying to catch her breath. She held out a bottle with a seal in front "A message from the king!" she said, "read it!"

Sora read the letter out loud

"Dear Sora, Kairi, and Riku,

It seems that some of the planets are now dying out again, but this time is a different cause. It's effecting worlds that are not in my kingdom now. I need you three to go get the Radiant Garden restoration committee and go to a world called Konohagakure, there you'll meet a great friend of mine, Arashi Uzumaki. He'll help you find out what's going on.

King Mickey

P.S: could you pick up Donald and Goofy too? They've been wanting to see you three again, Thanks pal!"

"I have two questions Sora" Riku asked "1, what do you think it is destroying the planets this time?"

"Hmm, I don't know. It could be heartless again, but I doubt it." Sora said

"And 2, what time do we leave and how do we get there?" Riku asked

Kairi laughed, "That's three questions Riku"

Riku slapped his forehead in his own stupidity.

"Well, we'll leave tomorrow, and we'll get there by a call." Sora said reaching into his pocket pulling out a phone-like object.

"What's that Sora?" Kairi asked

"Tifa said if I ever wanted to go anywhere in the universe call Cid on his PHS" Sora explained

"Cid? You mean that dirty mouthed old man?" Kairi asked

"The very same!" Sora said dialing his number on speakerphone

_(RRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG_)

"So what does PHS stand for?" Riku asked

"It stands for Personal Handheld System"

(_RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG)_

"oh." Riku said

(_RRRRRRRRIIINN...) _"Who the fuck is this?" Cid said on the other line

"Geez Old Man, do you curse to everyone you talk to?" Kairi asked

"Don't call me old man, Shit I'm only 47, now who is this?" Cid asked again

"It's us Cid" Sora said

"Oh! well hey Kid. I was wondering when I'd here from you again, what's up?" Cid asked

"We need a ride Cid, we need to go to a place called Konohagakure"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Nxh592: woo hoo! New story is unfolding! today, I have...**

**Kon: hey hey hey people! welcome to my show, Radio Kon Baby!**

**Nxh592: well well well, if it isn't my little punching bag Kon**

**Kon: Nononononono! Not again!**

**Nxh592: Kick the Kony! (kicks Kon)**

**Kon: Gyahhhhhhhhhhhh (lands in Orihime's chest) Ahh paradise**

**Nxh592: Not for long!**

**Orihime: Tsubaki! Hatten Sheshun I reject!**

**(Weird flash)**

**Tsubaki: Get out of Orihime's cleavage you perverted animal! (Kicks Kon farther)**

**Kon: GGGGGYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**Nxh592: (Holding Binoculars) Wow! He beat my record; anyway, I have my two good friends Orihime and Tatsuki.**

**Tsubaki: you want some too punk?!**

**Nxh592: Orihime,.. call him off please?**

**Orihime: come back Tsubaki!**

**Tsubaki: can't I have a little punch?**

**Orihime: no!**

**(Weird flash again)**

**Nxh592: Thanks Orihime, now would you like to say hello?**

**Orihime: hello!**

**Tatsuki:...H...Hel...hello**

**Nxh592: ...wow! I thought I'd never see the day that Tatsuki was scared of something.**

**Tatsuki: Sh-Shut up! I... I can't help it!**

**Nxh592: you had no trouble when you did it for Ray's show!**

**Tatsuki: Holy Shit that call was live?!!!**

**Orihime: yeah you didn't know?**

**Nxh592: so just think you're not live!**

**Tatsuki: OK...(gasp)... I masturbate to pictures of Nxh592! **

**Nxh592 & Orihime:...**

**Tatsuki:...Did... I just say that out loud? (Turns red)**

**Nxh592:oooooookay, that didn't work out as planned, well join us for our next chapter, Restoration Committee goes to Konoha!**

**Nxh592 & Orihime: Stay...**

**Nxh592: uhh Tatsuki you're supposed to say 'stay tuned'.**

**Tatsuki: How can you still talk to me after... that!**

**Nxh592: come on... **_**bad choice of words**_**. Hey you're acting as if I hate you now.**

**Tatsuki: Y-you don't?**

**Nxh592: no, we're still friends.**

**Tatsuki: okay.**

**Nxh592: wow! That was easy, I should be a negotiator! **

**Orihime: ... no you shouldn't**

**Nxh592: will you say it now?**

**Tatsuki: alright**

**All: Stay Tuned! **


	2. Konoha Retoration Commitee

**Chapter 2: The Konoha Restoration Committee**

**Nxh592: (monotone) hello. I will be telling you a story today… no no it's not about any Cloud or yellow haired ninjas. This is a long boring story about my great uncle bob…**

**Sora: Snap out of it! (Hits head with Keyblade)**

**Nxh592: (shakes head) I'm back baby! Sorry about that. Anyway's today I have Sora and Kairi!**

**Sora: hi!**

**Kairi: uh… h…hi**

**Nxh592: you're camera shy too Kairi?**

**Kairi: I'm sorry… I don't like cameras**

**Sora: just thing of everyone in there underpants, it'll help**

**Kairi: (turns dark red)**

**Sora: what?**

**Kairi: nothing, nothing.**

**Nxh592: (whisper) In other words, she imagined you without your underpants. Anyway, to change the subject… I'm gonna ask you two a couple of questions.**

**Sora: alright**

**Kairi: okay.**

**Nxh592: has the island changed at all?**

**Sora: not a bit and it never will.**

**Kairi: yep, it'll never change.**

**Nxh592: ok, next question, Do you think there's other Keyblade masters besides you two, Riku, The King, and Roxas?**

**Sora: hmm... it's possible. I mean, it's not just us. Maybe other people can wield it.**

**Kairi: yeah, it's possible.**

**Nxh592: cool answer, Okay! Last question**

**Sora: okay shoot.**

**Nxh592: have you two... you know... done anything bad before.**

**Sora: W-what? No...**

**Kairi: huh? Mm-mmm...**

**Nxh592: really? Cause I have a certain tape that Riku gave to me...**

**Sora: Riku?... Oh Shit!**

**Kairi: uhh...**

**Nxh592: shall we watch it?**

**Both: NO!!! (Grab tape) (run)**

**Nxh592: wow, they really don't want people to watch that tape. While I get it back to blackmail them read the story.**

_Thinking or Flashback)_

**(Demon or Summon talking)**

_Namine, Roxas or Sephiroth Talking)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters here. Honestly I don't_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke was in intensive care. Kakashi was forming the seal again. He tried to touch it and it shocked him.

"_if only I knew what this seal is."_ Kakashi thought

"Maybe I could help" someone said

Kakashi got to his feet "who's there?" he said getting ready to fight

Cloud walked into the room and put his hands up "It's alright I'm no threat"

Kakashi recognized him "you... you're the one who used that Material."

"It's Materia, and I know what you're trying to do. The Hokage already told me." Cloud said bending down toward the sleeping Shinobi. He said pulling out a yellow stone.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked

"Seal!" a light formed around the XIV and the three sixes. "That should hold," he said as he walked out.

"Hold on." Kakashi said, "Who are you?"

"Someone who doesn't want another puppet for him" he walked out without another word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, on Destiny Island...

"Cid said he'll come pick us up later today" Sora said to his friends

"So what do we do till then?" Riku asked

"Do what you usually do till then" Kairi said

They all went somewhere.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora walked down to a certain cave. He was looking on all the drawings he and his friends made. He looked down at the drawing he and Kairi made when they were little. He remembered he drew him giving her a paopu fruit. There was now more to the drawing. Kairi was giving him a paopu. All he could do was smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey! Kairi!" Selphie yelled to Kairi.

Kairi turned around from where she was sitting "Oh! Hi Selph' "

"I thought you said you weren't coming back till you remembered that boy." Selphie said

Kairi just laughed, "I remember him. It's Sora"

"Well I coulda told you that." Selphie said

Kairi looked at her "but... I asked you and you only remembered Riku."

"Hmm? but I did." Selphie said trying to remember

"no, we were coming from school and you asked me to go to the island and I said I wouldn't go back until I remembered Sora." Kairi said

"I remember that. You said you forgot someone. You didn't say it was Sora" Selphie said

"_She wouldn't remember, I put there memories back to normal"_ Namine said

_"Namine? Is that you? You can speak to me? " _Kairi thought

" _Yes, and I believe Roxas can speak to Sora" _Namine said

"_You mean I can speak to you? " _Kairi asked

"_Yes, and she won't remember that. " _Namine explained

"_Why not? " Kairi asked_

"_ Because I changed the memories back to normal. " _Namine said

"_What do you mean? " _Kairi asked

"Hey! Kairi! Anybody home?" Selphie said waving her hand in front of Kairi.

"Huh?" Kairi said shaking her head

"Hey don't space out like that." Selphie said

"Uhh… Sorry." She said rubbing the back of her head

"Ey, Selphie!" Wakka called "Riku was asking to battle me, you and Tidus you'll help us ya?"

"Sure, see ya later Kairi" Selphie yelled as she got her nunchucks and got ready to fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Roxas, what do you think I should do?" _Sora asked, he looked at the tree with three star shaped fruits.

_"What do you mean?" _Roxas said

_"I mean, should I ask her to share the paopu fruit with me? I mean, what if someone did it as a joke? Everyone on the island knows about that cave. Tidus or Wakka could have put that as a joke." _Sora thought

"_ Well, what do you think?"_ Roxas said pointing at the drawing in their minds "_does it look like Tidus or Wakka's handwriting? They wouldn't do something like that"_

"_yeah but still..." _Sora said thinking

"_do what you usually do." _Roxas said bringing them back to the tree _" listen to your heart"_

Sora thought for a moment. When he left he grabbed the paopu fruit that he cut down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku had his Keyblade fighting against Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie. Tidus tried to get him from behind with his sword. Riku didn't even look at him and parried his attack with his Keyblade. Wakka threw his Blitzball at high speed toward Riku, but Riku used his Keyblade to knock Tidus back into Selphie who was charging at them. Then he swung it and cut his Blitzball in half. he then knocked Wakka back to the ground.

Tidus was out of breath getting off of Selphie. Selphie was knocked out and Wakka was looking at what used to be his Blitzball.

"Aw man! That was my favorite Blitzball, ya." Wakka said

"Dude I'm beat!" Tidus said falling on his back.

"Come on guys. You haven't improved much." Riku said

"It's not that we haven't improved a lot, it's that you improved like crazy!" Tidus said

Selphie opened her eyes slowly then got up fast "Did we win?" she asked Tidus who was lying in front of her.

"No. we lost badly." Tidus said getting up

"Damn! And I bought these nunchucks for nothing?" Selphie asked

"Nah! You didn't buy them for nothin'." Wakka said "you've gotten really good wit' them ya?"

"Yeah I guess you right." Selphie said

"Hey I gotta find Sora." Riku said walking off.

"We'll help, ya?" Wakka said getting up.

Tidus got up "sure"

"Okay." Selphie said getting up too

They looked around the island until they came across Kairi sitting on the end of the pier.

"Hey Kai..." Selphie started to say but Wakka and Tidus pulled her back and covered her mouth. "Hmm gmys mhmt are mou dming?"

Hey! You guys what are you doing?

They pointed at Sora going up to Kairi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kairi closed her eyes and felt the breeze in her face.

"Still like slacking off, huh Kairi," someone said

Kairi fell back. She looked at Sora who was standing above her "Sora, you scared me."

"Sorry about that" Sora said sitting by her. "may I sit here?"

"Uh... sh-sure" she said getting up

They didn't say anything to each other for the longest time. Neither knew what to say.

Kairi broke the silence "so… I found out that I can talk to Namine, I think you can talk to Roxas too." She said,

"Yeah, I thought you knew." Sora said

"No, I just talked to her a couple of minutes ago" Kairi said

After that they were silent again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are they gonna say anything to each other?" Selphie whispered

"dunno" Tidus whispered back, " but I hate waiting"

"this is gettin good ya?" Wakka said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uhh… Kairi?" Sora said looking at her

"y-yeah?" Kairi said looking at him

"I- I was wondering… were you the one… who drew the..." Sora was interrupted

"y-you saw that?" she asked messing with her hands

" Yeah...I saw it" he said

"A-are you mad?" Kairi asked

"What? Of course not. What makes you say that?" Sora asked

"N-nothing, it's just... at first I thought that Riku drew it because he was making fun of you wanting the paopu fruit with me that day." Kairi said laughing

"Oh yeah, I remember that, it was a couple of days before that big storm of heartless." Sora said laughing too.

"But something told me that it wasn't Riku." Kairi said

Sora stopped laughing, "what did it tell you?"

"It told me, that this was drawn by someone who really wanted that to happen. It told me that it was you that drew it Sora" Kairi said "... when I saw that... I cried. At that moment, I knew that I wanted it to happen too."

Sora said pulling out a Star shaped yellow fruit. "Do you really want to?" he asked

Kairi turned red. She smiled then started crying as Sora broke the paopu fruit.

She handed one piece to Kairi and held the other half in his hand.

"Say aww." Kairi said smiling trying to stop herself from crying too much.

Sora lifted his half the same way Kairi was inching closer and closer to each other's mouths.

Each took one bite of each other's half. Each started feeding each other the fruit that would bond their destinies.

When they were each done. Neither could believe what they did. Both of them felt over-joyed. neither could say anything.

Something came over them they were inching closer and closer to each other's mouths. They couldn't stop if they wanted to.

they were mere centimeters from each others mouths from a heart bounding kiss.

then Wakka, Tidus, Selphie and Riku fell over each other startling both Sora and Kairi.

"Damn it Selphie you shouldn't have inched yourself forward so much! They were so close!" Tidus said

"Well I'm sorry. I got caught up in the moment" Selphie said " both of them tying their destinies with the paopu fruit, inching in for a lovers kiss, I just lost myself.

"Well, could ya have lost yourself more quietly?" Tidus said

"You guys were spying on us?" Kairi said her face getting red again.

"Well, we couldn't go out without meddling in your guys business ya?" Wakka said.

Sora and Kairi stormed off to be alone.

"Well, that killed twenty minutes, what now?" Tidus said

"Dunno, wanna go fishing? I'm starving ya?" Wakka said

"Yeah! Let's go!" Selphie said with her fishing pole in hand.

"you coming Riku?" Tidus asked

"Sorry guys, but our ride is here" he said

they were confused by this, but it all became clear once a giant ship-like plane came down on the far side of the island.

"I'll see you guys later" Riku said leaving the trio astonished by the colossal ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora and Kairi were now on the far side of the island just looking into the sunset. Suddenly, what looked like Cid's Gummi ship came down by them.

The side door opened and Cid was on the other side, "Hey you two! whatcha waiting for? get on!"

Sora and Kairi looked at each other for a second and went to the ship.

Riku came into the distance running toward the ship as well "what? you guys thought you were gonna leave me behind?" he said

"Well we had to try!" Kairi said

they all jumped into the open door. they looked down and Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie came to see them off. "Bye guys!" Tidus said

"You two _Lovebirds_ don't be too wild ya?" Wakka joked

"Bye guys! see you later" Selphie said cupping her hands over mouth to project her voice over the loud engines.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora saw a lot of familular faces on the ship and some new ones on the ship.

"She's a beaut' ain't she?" Cid said showing them the ship "My ol' ship the Highwind, with 5,000,000 more horse power then your average gummi ship, the toughest Weapon system in known worlds, and the toughest Shield that not even a heartless god could touch!" he said explaining the upgrades on the ship.

"whoa..." is all the trio could say when they looked around the ship.

bottom covered in silky red carpet, the roof in a space-like glow, and there was nice furniture for everyone that was on the ship.

"good to see you again" Leon said from his seat

Yuffie was near a trash can throwing up. "(gasp) Hi Sora, Kai', Riku" she put her head back in the trash can.

"what's wrong with Yuffie?" Sora asked Tifa who was sitting at the far end.

"Oh, she just get's airsick really easy" Tifa said "it's good to see you again guys"

"So this th' kid you was talkin' about Tifa?" A strong looking guy with his left arm completely metal came up to Sora " 'Sup kid, name's Barret, Barret Wallace" Barret said patting hard on Sora's sholder making him fall down.

"Barret, you got to learn to control your strength" Aerith said coming from the other room

"heheh, Sorry Aerith" Barret said helping Sora up "sorry 'bout that kid"

" 'ts alright" Sora said dizzingly

two lights flying toward Sora "Sora!"

"Sora!!"

Sora was knocked down again, this time by Yuna and Rikku. the teenie bopping fairies.

"hey, guy's" Sora said getting up again

"good to see you again" Yuna said

"Hey hey Yunnie, you wanna show him?" Rikku said

"Not till Paine get's here Rikku." Yuna said

"I'm already here," Paine said from the other side of the door. They're was something different though. She wasn't as small as Yuna and Rikku; in fact, she was just as big as everyone else.

"Oh! Paine you spoiled the surprise!" Rikku said

Yuna and Rikku disappeared in a bright light and when the light cleared, they too were just as human as everyone else.

" Whoa..." Sora said

"Sorry we had to trick you like that Sora." Yuna said bowing her head "it's just that, back then, we would do anything for money."

"Yeah, and Maleficent just paid us to find out what was goin' on in the Radiant Garden" Rikku said

"Come to think of it, we never got that money" Paine said

"Anyway, we never were fairies in the first place" Rikku said

"Then how were you guys..." Sora started

"Alchemy," Paine said

"Right..." Sora said not a clue about what they were talking about.

"Are these the ones?" Someone said

A sandy red lion came from the other side "whoa..." Sora, Riku and Kairi said jumping back

Everyone laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kairi said hiding behind Sora

"That's just Red" Aerith said laughing

"Red?" Sora asked

"Nanaki, son of Seto, born in Cosmo Canyon, but you can call me Red if you wish" Red said proudly

"Uhh... Sora, son of... I dunno, born on the Destiny Islands, but you can call me... Sora." Sora said

"So these are the Keyblade Masters?" another unfamiliar voice said.

A dark looking guy that had a blood red cloak on and a tri-barreled gun on his left side came out with what looked like a little black cat riding on a big moogle toy behind him.

"top of the mornin' to ya boyo" the cat said "names Cait Sith, and this moody lookin' guy here is Vincent Valentine" it said

Everyone was sitting around but Sora didn't see everyone "w-wait a minute, where's the king, Donald, Goofy, Merlin, where are they?" Sora asked

"Sorry, kid. The king had them go on a mission with him. Said you guys couldn't go for some reason" Cid said

"Oh..." Sora said putting his head down.

"Don't worry Sora, we'll probably meet them sooner or later" Kairi said trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, guess your right Kairi" Sora said

"So, where to?" Cid said

Sora asked getting the letter out "oh yeah! To Konohagakure"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile...

A single man was outside the Konoha gates he was in a complete black cloak with his face hidden

"Halt!" the guards said, "state your business in Konoha"

The man was silent at first

"I said state your business"

"... I have come to take the nine tailed fox and make it under my control as a Nobody"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Nxh592: Second chapter complete! Whoo this story's gettin good! Today I have someone who always has the universe's back, Goku!**

**Goku: hey! Good to be here!**

**Nxh592: glad to have you here. And my second guest, another person who has the universe's back, the fastest hedgehog around, Sonic The Hedgehog!**

**Sonic: hey!**

**Nxh592: so the first question, what's the toughest fight you've ever had?**

**Sonic: that's easy! It was the fight against Mecha Sonic. Man he was tough, especially after he got a hold of the Chaos Emeralds.**

**Nxh592: yea, that was tough, what about you Goku?**

**Goku: it...(shaking) was...**

**Nxh592 & Sonic: **_**Man, it must be a tough enemy to make him shake.**_

**Goku: It was, when... I had my Shot!!!**

**Nxh592 & Sonic: (fall over)**

**Nxh592:oookay. Next question, who's tougher, Vegeta, or Mecha Sonic?**

**Sonic: definitely Mecha Sonic.**

**Goku: nah! Vegeta no doubt.**

**Nxh592: well let's find out, I have Vegeta and Mecha Sonic here now! Goku, you'll fight Mecha, and Sonic, you'll fight Vegeta.**

**Vegeta: so, I'm fighting a rat? This'll be easy**

**Mecha Sonic: you will never win Saiyan**

**(5 Long hours of bloody fighting)**

**Nxh592: well?**

**Sonic: the bastard kept calling me a rat! And he used cheap shots!**

**Goku: that little robot analyzed my moves and almost kicked my butt. he had a frikin needle with him.**

**Nxh592: what have you learned?**

**Both: it's wrong to think you are better**

**Nxh592: close enough. Well that's it for this chapter, tune in to my next chapter, Organization XIII in Konoha: Cloud's predicament. **

**All: Stay Tuned!**


	3. Org XIII in konoha Sora's perdicament

**Chapter 3: Org. XIII in Konoha: Sora's predicament **

**Nxh592: Peoples, I'm back with this story 'tis been a long time since I updated. Today I have L Lawliet back from the dead. **

**L: hello Nxh**

**Nxh592: So L I've always wondered, did you suspect Light was Kira?**

**L: I never rule anything out, I suspect everyone.**

**Nxh592: Even when Rem came to kill you**

**L: I knew then that Light was the first Kira.**

**Nxh592: I see another question, what is your favorite food?**

**L: Chocolate cake has a certain taste to it that I enjoy**

**Nxh592: Do you ever eat anything besides sweets?**

**L: Why would I eat anything else?**

**Nxh592: Well you'll get fat**

**L: All foods I eat are transferred to calories that are burned off when I think.**

**Nxh592: Bullshit**

**L: I can see you don't think as much as you should**

**Nxh592: Oh, A fat joke and a dumb joke rolled in one.**

**L: I calls them as I see 'em **

**Nxh592: I see, why did you choose Near as your predecessor?**

**L: I felt that Near would continue my work, Mello would probably die in some pointless death, like dying in a fire to kidnap someone working with Kira to lure him out and somehow backfiring on him... Just my theory**

**Nxh592: Pretty damn good theory Another, Do you ever lie?**

**L: Never, I have never lied to anyone.**

**Nxh592: Then there's someone I'd like you to meet Ladies and Peoples, I present the ever smiling Sai!**

**Sai: Afternoon Fatass**

**Nxh592: Wow, not even two seconds, and I already want to kill him.**

**L: I guess he never lies either.**

**Nxh592: Correct I have without your knowledge hooked you up with a lie detector.**

**L: You did no such- (looks down at wires) I stand corrected, not a common thing.**

**Nxh592: First truth or lie question, are you gay?**

**L: Nope**

**Sai: Not at all. (Shock)**

**Nxh592: By the way if you lie you get shocked. I fuhgot 'bout that.**

**L: Thank you for telling me.**

**Nxh592: Would you take on Hiruma Youichi?**

**L: Hell no I know when I'm outmaneuvered (shock)**

**Sai: Yes, and I would win (double shock)**

**Nxh592: (buzzer) the correct answer was never in a million years, and I know you too well L. Next! **

**Sai: Why'd I get shocked twice?**

**Nxh592: Simple cause you lied twice, you wouldn't and you wouldn't win… Ever, next question…**

**Sai: (Takes out drawing pad)**

**Nxh592: and that's all for today… read the story**

Disclaimer: anyone who tries to sue me for saying I said I owned all character from Square-Enix and Naruto… you'd probably lose! I'm sayin I do not, they are owned by their creators, so hahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahaha… HA!

"So are there anymore people onboard?" Sora asked

"Just four more people, go an' look for them, ya probably know them." Cid said "Yuna, why don't you take 'em to see them, since you know half of them so well."

"Okay," Yuna said as she walked to the door "Come on you three"

Sora, Riku and Kairi followed down a long path of carpet, doors upon doors of rooms, some were empty, and others were filled with knickknacks and curios.

"Where is he?" Yuna said tapping her toe as she looked in all the rooms

"Where's who?" Kairi asked

"Oh, just a good friend of mine." Yuna said

"Hey Yuna, looking for me?" someone said in the other room

"Geez Tidus, why do I always find you in the strangest places?" Yuna said

"How so?" he said as he hung upside down on a bar

"Couple years back I find you in the water of Besaid, now I find you upside down in an airship." Yuna said smiling "These are the Keyblade masters"

Sora, Riku, and Kairi were all looking at Tidus.

"Tidus?" Sora said "How did…"

"You were…"

"Back at the islands" the three of them were befuddled

Tidus looked at them for the first time "Sora! Kairi! Riku!! How are you guys doing? It's been a long time!"

"Long time? It was only a couple of minutes ago." Sora said, "We just left the islands."

"Just left?" Tidus asked, "That's not right, the last time I saw you guys is when Sin attacked."

"Sin?" Kairi asked "What's Sin?"

"You don't remember? It's the thing that wiped out Zanarkand." Tidus said

"What?! The Islands were destroyed?!" Sora said not able to process such a dreadful thought.

"Well, almost" Tidus said, "You took on Sin head on and then I was swallowed by Sin."

"I think you hit your head Tidus. The Islands are intact." Sora said

"In your time your islands are at peace." Someone said

"But soon the terror known as Sin will hit your islands." Auron said

"Auron…"

"Geez, way to put a downer on the situation Auron" Tidus said

Yuna slams her fist in Tidus' head, then Sora's

"OWW!!"

"Show some manners you two, that's _Sir_ Auron." Yuna said

"Sorry" Both Tidus and Sora said at the same time

"But, what do you mean, in my time? Are you saying that this Tidus is from the future?" Sora asked

"In the matter of worlds, time means nothing. One world can be two years, or 1000 years from your own time, as is mine and Yuna's world." Auron said

"a thousands years?" Riku said, "That's insane!"

"It's not as insane as it sounds" Tidus said, "In fact, it was thanks to Sin I was able to meet Yuna, Wakka, Rikku, and a lotta people." Tidus said "And we defeated Sin in their world."

"You traveled to their world?" Sora said "How?"

"I was swallowed by Sin" Tidus said "And he transported me to their world. By the way, just to be clear how old are you guys?" he asked

"I'm 17" Sora said

"Same here" Kairi said

"I'm 18" Riku said

"I see, if that's the case, then Sin's not for another two years." Tidus said

"Well, now that we know, we can fight and prepare!" Sora said smiling

"So, you three are the keybearers that we were picking up. Man, Cid just told me we were going to an island to pick up some old friends. I didn't think he meant you three." Tidus said smiling

"How did you get in the restoration committee?" Sora asked

" I'm guilty for that" Yuna said "After me Rikku and Paine joined, I had to ask if they'd accept Tidus."

"I tagged along," Auron said, " sounded like a good way to continue my story."

"Sounds interesting" Sora said

"Come on" Yuna said, "We still have two more to meet"

"Right" Sora said

"Shera shouldn't be too hard to find" Yuna said as she walked down the hall

"Shera?" Kairi asked, "Who's that?"

"Oh, it's Cid's wife." Yuna smiled

"...Cid has a wife?!" Sora said in disbelief

"What, did you think Cid was a cranky, swearing, lonely old man?" a woman said from the other room

"To be honest, yeah, pretty much" Sora said

Shera was a small bespectacled woman in what looked like a lab coat. "I'm glad to meet you three, Cid has told me a lot about you."

"I've never seen you in Cid's shop or in Radiant Garden." Sora said

"That's because I don't live in Traverse Town, or The Radiant Garden. I live in Rocket Town" Shera explained

" Rocket town? Where's that?" Sora asked

"It's not that far from Tifa's hometown of Niblehiem" Shera said making a map on a screen "It's right around here" she said as she pointed to a brown and silver spot "And in the middle of these mountains is where Niblehiem is."

"Hey guys," Tifa said as she opened the door. "Cid told me to tell you we'll be approaching Konoha in about twenty minutes. Huh?" she said as she looked at the map. "It's Niblehiem." She pointed

"Yes Tifa, we were just talking about it." Yuna said

"That's mine and Cloud's hometown." Tifa said

"Cloud's hometown too?" Sora said

"That's right, they don't know the story do they?" Tidus said

"No, they don't. And I can't tell it right." Tifa said "The only one who has all the details are Sephiroth and..."

"...Cloud" Sora said "Have... you heard anything from him?"

Tifa smiled "Nope."

"Then... why are you smiling?" Kairi asked

"Cause I know Cloud can take care of himself, It's not the first time he's dissapeared." Tifa said

"Yeah, I guess so." Sora said

"So what's this story about?" Riku asked, everyone looked at him "The one only this Cloud can tell."

"Well, I get a little befudled at times but I can tell it." Tifa said "As you know, Cloud and Sephiroth are enemies, but at one time, Cloud looked up to Sephiroth. It was back when Cloud, and Sephiroth, went to Niblehiem to invetigate a broken reactor... no wait... was it Zack and Cloud?... no no that's not it... umm... see, I can never tell it right... All you really need to know is Sephiroth is pure evil. always has been, always will be."

"Well, we have to find Cloud if were ever going to get the whole story" Sora said

"You're a real natural Tifa" someone said in the corner

"Hey, come on. I'm not good at story telling." Tifa said

"well well well, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Namine, and Roxas" The man with the red hair said smiling

Sora looked at the man in astonishment "Axel!"

"Looks like you got it memorized." Axel said " Good to see you again Roxas."

"It's Sora, got it memorized?" Sora said mocking him. "How did... I saw you dissapear."

"Yeah, that's... kind of why were going to Konoha" Axel said his smile fading "you see, I'm no longer a nobody. and neither are any of the others."

"Others... you don't mean..." Sora said

"Yeah, I do. besides Roxas, twelve of us are back as Soul Soldiers" Axel explained "When a strong Nobody has been defeated, it doesn't die. It becomes something much stronger, just a soul. when a soul is by itself, it can unleash unholy power."

"And they are in Konoha right?" Sora guessed

"Yep, we were called by the village leader the fourth hokage to investigate." Shera said

The Highwind shook violently.

"sounds like we're coming into Konoha." Yuna said

"Well let's go!" Tidus said

--

Meanwhile, at the south gate of Konoha...

"did you see the final fight in the chunin exams?" Kotetsu said

"Yeah Naruto and Sasuke, I heard Sasuke was disqualified for using a strange Jutsu." Shinohara said

"Yeah, when I was watching it, I felt an evil aura." Kotetsu said

"I know, I felt it too." Shinohara said "Hmm? what's that?" he said pointing to something in the sky.

"It's huge!"

The giant ship landed and a hatch opened.

a girl in green with a giant shuriken on her back jumped out "LAAAAND!! Sweet, sweet land!"

"Geez Yuffie, you hate flying don't you?" a girl in a yellow tanktop said

"Oh, yes. No flying for me." She said

"you know we have to fly to get out of here, right?" a white haired woman said

"Don't say that!"

"Yuffie, why are you so worried, I fly so smoothly, that it feels like you're on the ground." A blonde haired man with a Ciggarette said as he climbed out as well.

"Wow, this is Konoha huh?" a girl with brown hair and green and blue eyes.

"Shera said she was staying on the ship." a girl in a Black suit said.

"Fine, let her be." the blonde man said

"Konoha, very... quaint" A man in a red and black suit said as he took a swig from his bottle.

"Yeah, I agree" Said a man with a long scar on his face.

"yeah! this looks good" said a man with a metal arm

"It's too bright." said a man who looked like a zombie

"You think everything is too bright Vincent" said a girl in a pink dress and a bow

"Looks like a good place for hunting" said a sandy red lion.

"whoo-hoo! Looks like a fun place doncha think?" said a small cat

"Yeah, you're right, it does." said a man with a yellow and blue shirt on

"Looks like a good place for a good fight." said a man with Blood red spiky hair.

"Is that a challenge Axel?" Said a boy in black.

"I fight winner!" said a boy with long gray hair

"(sigh) do you guys have to fight all the time?" said a girl with red hair and a pink dress.

"Halt!" said Kotetsu putting his kunai out "What is your business in Konoha?"

"Huh?" the boy in black said "Oh! uhhh... Riku, where's that letter from the king?"

"you had it!" The gray haired boy said

"I have it." the red haired girl said "You dropped it and I picked it up for you."

"You're a lifesaver Kairi." said the boy

"Here you are." said Kairi.

Kotetsu read the letter. "What is this? There are no kings in this land. Which village do you hail from?"

They looked a little confused.

"Umm, well I'm from the Destiny Islands in Zanarkand." said the brown haired boy

"Same here!" Said the girl with red hair and the boy with Gray.

"I'm from Spira. Maybe you've heard of me? Lady Yuna?" said the girl with the different colered eyes.

Kotetsu looked at Shinohara he looked just as confused as he was.

"You know, _I know that you're hiding things, using gentle words to shelter me..._" She sang very beautifully. it had no response.

"Well, that's not nice!" said the blonde girl "I'm from Spira too!"

"Same here." Said the gray haired girl, the boy with the strange armor on, and the man with the sake bottle.

"I'm from Niblehiem." said the girl in black.

"I'm from Mt. Corel." the big man with the metal hand said.

"The Golden Saucer is my adobe." Said the android cat.

"Midgar is my home" said the girl in the dress

"Cosmo Canyon" Said the Sandy red lion

"Rocket Town" said the man who was clearly the pilot

"I have no home" Said the man in the red cloak

"Neither do I." Said the smirking man with blood-red hair

"I live in the Lalamb Islands" Said the man with a scar over his face

"And I'm from Wutai!" Say the girl in green

Kotetsu pulled Shinohara over "I've never heard of any of those places in any nation."

"Neither have I" Shinohara said

"I say we get a jump on them, they might be spy's from an unknown village." Kotetsu said

"Yeah, I wouldn't try it if I were you Kotetsu." said someone from above.

"Huh?" Kotetsu looked up "L-Lord Hokage."

"It's alright, I've been expecting these people." Arashi said

"B-but lord Hokage, they are from unfamiliar places." Shinohara said

"-And they don't have headbands, I know" Arashi said "But if they showed you a note with one big circle and two little ones on the top as a signature, then they're fine." Arashi said

" uh.. y-yes they did, here it is." Kotetsu handed over the note

Arashi read it "I see... yeah, this is the official signature of Mickey Mouse, the king of the Disney Castle." he said "So how is the king?" Arashi asked

Sora hesitated for a moment "Uhh... he's on a mission with his Royal Knight and Sorcerer... sir"

"Donald and Goofy, right?" Arashi laughed

"Y-yeah!" Sora said

"They're here in Konoha. The King dropped them off a couple of days ago." Arashi said

"Really!" Sora said "But, I heard that they went on a mission with a king."

"the king told me that's what they were told, but decided to surprise them and drop them off here." Arashi said "Very well. follow me to my office. And if you can't keep up, you'll be left behind!" He said as he jumped to the top of the gate and ran.

No one missed a beat, everyone jumped and followed the blonde haired man.

--

Sasuke was still in a daze. he opened his eyes slowly. As his vision was adjusting to the light he saw there was someone by his bed.

"Sa- Sakura...?"

"You're awake!" she said happily

"Geez, took ya long enough." Naruto said as he got up from the window sill.

"What happened? Who won the match?" Sasuke asked as he got up.

"Sorry to say Sasuke, but you were disqualified for that move you used." Naruto said

"Move? ...What move?" Sasuke asked

"That one where you sprouted that black wing and started talking distorted." Naruto said

"I never used a move like that, I wouldn't even know how to sprout a wing!" Sasuke said

"What you don't remember? It took all the Jounin and even the Anbu to take you down." Naruto said

"The last thing I remember was you using that blue sphere from all angles, and then..." Sasuke tried to remember the rest, but all he remembered was waking up in the bed.

"there's... something else Sasuke." Sakura said looking very worried "It's... back"

"Back, what's back?" Sasuke asked urgently

"The..." She looked over at Naruto "_curse mark"_

Sasuke looked incredulous, unable to process what she said.

"That's... impossible. I don't feel the pain from it any more" Sasuke said feeling his neck where it was

"It looks... ( sigh) Naruto would you please step outside?" Sakura said

"I get it, it's between you two. Just like I wouldn't want you to spy on me and Hinata-Chan." Naruto said walking out the door.

"Thank you Naruto." Sakura said she waited for the door to close.

"It looks very strange. It wasn't how it used to look." Sakura said

"What do you mean, how strange?" Sasuke asked

"There's a big XIV inside of it." She said

"Fourteen?"

"Yeah, the only people who know about it at all, are Arashi, and this man with a giant sword on his back. He comes here every day to check on your condition." Sakura said "And every time he asked me if I or Naruto saw a man in a black cloak and Platinum colored hair."

"Why would this guy be so worried about me?" Sasuke asked

"I asked him and he always said, 'I don't want another to fall by his hands' " Sakura said

Sasuke looked at the mark in the mirror. "... It's because of this mark I lost" Sasuke looked at it in anger. "Naruto!"

Naruto went back into the room "What is it?" Naruto asked

"You and me...we'll fight again tomorrow." Sasuke said

"What? Sasuke no!" Sakura said

"If it's because of this thing, then we'll never be able to fight officially." Sasuke said

Naruto smiled, " Alright, you want to lose again, I'll be waiting at the training grounds where we all met."

"Naruto, you can't!" Sakura said "Sasuke hasn't even been released from the hospital yet!"

"Sakura..." Sasuke said not looking at her "Please..."

Sakura sighed "I guess I can't do anything to stop you. Please, just promise me you two won't kill each other?"

"Sounds like a fair deal, right?" Naruto said

"yeah, I can agree to those terms." Sasuke said as he shook Naruto's hand.

--

"Whoo Hoo!!" Yuffie said who was in the lead of everyone. "Come on Slowpokes!"

"Can't catch me!" Arashi said regaining his lead.

"Oh yeah, Warp Materia!" She said as she transferred from one spot to the lead "Betcha can't do that!" she looked back just in time to see Arashi throw his three pronged kunai passed her by inches.

"Hey what's the big idea!" She looked back and saw the others catching up, but no Arashi.

"You're too slow!" He said very far up ahead

"How did he...?" Yuffie asked

"Hey, Yuff'! You're slowing down!" Barret called as he passed her

"R-right!" she said shaking it off.

Riku was the second one there, after Arashi. "Man, you're fast." Riku said as everyone else met outside Arashi's office on a balcony.

"Sora!!" someone called from inside excited Sora was knocked over by Goofy and Donald.

"Donald, Goofy!!" Sora said as he got back up. "Did the king drop you off?"

"Yeah, and Arashi told us everything." Donald said

"Donald!" Arashi said "I still need to tell them."

"Right," Donald nodded

"I would like to talk to the Keyblade masters first." Arashi said calmly

Everyone complied and left besides Sora, Riku and Kairi.

"Sora, Riku and Kairi. Mickey has told me a lot about you three." Arashi said smiling

"Do you know the king?" Sora asked

"Yeah, me and King Mickey go way back." Arashi said "I called you here to tell you something. there is a dark power in my village. And I believe it has something to do with three entities, The Heartless, The Nobodies, and The Soul Soldiers."

"They're here?!" Sora said

"Yes, and they are all being controlled by the Soul Soldiers." Arashi said

"We figured as much," Kairi said "You saw the guy with long red hair right?"

"Axel? I already know he's a trustworthy Soul Soldier." Arashi said smiling

"A question, Arashi?" Riku said

"Yes?"

"How do you know so much about us already?" Riku asked

"Well, little parts, I know from Mickey's stories, like the Soul Soldiers, them being here, those kinds of things. but, the majority of your adventures that I know, are from these." Arashi held up three notebooks

"Jiminy's Journal!" Sora said recognizing the books "But...How did you get those two?" He pointed to the first two

"This was your first adventure right? Where you faced the fake Ansem in the world of darkness, right?"

"Yes, that's right. I closed the Door To Darkness with the King and Riku on the other side." Sora said

"Exactly, and this is your adventure in Castle Oblivion. This is where you first met Organization XIII and Naminé." Arashi said

"Yeah... I really don't want to remember that time." Sora said

"Why not?" Kairi asked

"I... completely forgot about you." Sora said "I replaced you with Naminé."

Kairi laughed a little "So? I forgot about you too, remember?" Kairi said "Besides, Me and Naminé are one person, sooo I'll forgive you just this once." She smiled

"That's right, if it wasn't for Naminé, I probably wouldn't be here. When you get the chance... Thank Naminé."

"Now do you get that message?" Arashi asked

"Yeah, now I get it." Sora said

"Mickey gave me these two." He pointed to the first two "He said he found them in Marluxia's chamber in The World That Never Was." he said "And the last one, I got from the source himself."

"Jiminy gave them to you?" Sora said

"yeah, He didn't want to give them up, but I finally talked him down." Arashi said "There's just one more thing. Kairi,"

"Yes?" she asked

"I want you to train with two Kunoichi's in the village. Along side Tifa Lockheart, who I believe is the woman in black outside."

"Ku-Kunoichi's?" Kairi looked puzzled

"Female Ninja's, there names are Sakura Haruno, and Hinata Hyuuga. Riku," Arashi said

"Yes Sir," Riku said

"I want you to try and train a ninja. I want you to be careful though, he has been scarred by a strange mark." Arashi said

"How is it strange?" Riku asked

"He has been marked by Sephiroth..."

"Sephiroth?!" Sora and Riku yelled

Arashi tried to quiet them down before the others heard, but it was too late. Tifa smashed the door down.

"Where is that bastard?!" Tifa said as seven others followed her looking.

Arashi sighed "Guess the keep it under wraps plan didn't work."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked

"As well as The Soul Soldiers being spotted, I believe Sephiroth is here as well. He has already marked one ninja named Sasuke Uchiha. He was marked at an examination tournament we call the Chunin exams, which is a-"

"(gasp) It's the second level above Genin!" Yuffie said "after that is Jounin."

"Are you a ninja young lady?" Arashi smiled

"Yes sir! I am from Wutai!" Yuffie said

"So, these examinations?" Barret said before the subject was changed

"Yes, this mark was XIV. Do any of you know what this mark means?" Arashi asked

"Yes sir" Red said "as you can see from the mark on my back, I am the thirteenth experiment; I was also supposed to be another clone of Sephiroth. I was supposed to be injected with Jenova cells as Sephiroth was. But I escaped before I became a monster."

"So Sasuke is the fourteenth." Arashi said "This is why I say be careful Riku, he might change."

"Right"

"You will also be working with Vincent and Auron." Arashi said

"Right," Vincent said "I shall relay this to Auron" he said as he went back

"And Finally Sora, You will be working with my son alone, his name is Naruto." Arashi said

"Alone?" Sora said

"Well not necessarily alone, you will also be working with a Kitsune which is sealed inside of him."

"A Fox spirit?" Sora asked

"Yes, It's the Kyuubi." Arashi said "He is completely... mostly harmless." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"The rest are needed as additional support. Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Sakura are at the hospital now, you will start training in a couple of days. until then, you will be staying in apartments, someone outside will show you the way. I believe that is it, it was great to meet you all." Arashi said

everyone went pouring out of the office.

"I wonder if I should have told them about Cloud?" Arashi pondered this for a moment "Nah, They'll find out soon enough."

--

**Nxh592: Alright! Chapta tree complete! Today I have my favorite military amphibians, The Keroro Squad. Keroro, Tamama, Giruru, Kururu, and Dororo.**

**Keroro: What is this? this isn't a store filled with Gundam Models! You lied pokopenian!**

**Nxh592: Yeah, I did**

**Giruru: Must you always think of those accursed models?**

**Kururu: Kukukukuku **

**Nxh592: Speaking of which Kururu, you got that BE gun I asked for**

**Kururu: Indeed, the device which greatly enhances pokopenian females' mammary glands is complete (hands over gun)**

**Nxh592: Whoo Hoo!! I'm gonna have some fun tonight!! Thanks Kururu, Hey Giruru, we can use this on Natsumi-chan too**

**Giruru: Hmph I don't even understand what this gun is supposed to do.**

**Nxh592: I had Kururu make this gun to do two things, 1: to decrease the size of the waist into a hourglass form, and 2: to increase the size of the bust in said female.**

**Giruru: (blushes deeply) I...see**

**Dororo: It seems that Giruru's tempature has risen.**

**Keroro: Why are we helping this Pokopenian? He's a liar! **

**Nxh592: How dare you call me a liar! I am not a liar... I'm a mexican.**

**All: (sweat drop)**

**Tamama: I haven't been able to talk yet! **

**Nxh592: You just did so shut up. So Keroro, how's lady Moa doing?**

**Keroro: She's just fine! Whisper by the way will that BE gun work on her?**

**Nxh592: I like the way you think my keronian friend, Later... but for now, let us commence questions! Dororo, what does your face look like?**

**Dororo: Like Kakashi's**

**Giruru: That's no help at all!**

**Nxh592: Oh well, Kururu, what is your most favorite invention **

**Kururu: Right now that BE gun. Kukukukuku**

**Nxh592: Yes, I must agree. Tamama... I'm skipping you.**

**Tamama: **_**You will not skip me!!**_

**Nxh592: Evile voice… So...uhh Tamama, what is your favorite Manga?**

**Tamama: That would be Ranma 1/2!**

**Nxh592: Hey, I haven't had Ranma yet as a guest! I should have him next time. Giruru, have you met Youichi Hiruma?**

**Giruru: No I have not.**

**Nxh592: you should, besides the obvious affection towards Natsumi-chan, you and Hiruma are sorta alike.**

**Giruru: I shall meet this Pokopenian one day.**

**Nxh592: And Keroro, have you collected all gundam models yet?**

**Keroro: Unfortanatly no, there's this one Model that some punk ass kid named Michael won, and here hasn't been another one on sale since.**

**Nxh592: Wait a second... ... ... ... you mean this one? (one of a kind!!) **

**Keroro: That's it!**

**Nxh592: here have it, I don't want it.**

**Keroro: Nxh, when we invade Pokopen, you are one of the few that will survive.**

**Nxh592: Whoo hoo! more life! Well that's all for today, keep reading for the next chapter, Chapter 4, The final rest, till then, I shall be making girls boobies very very big and milky! **

**All: Stay tuned!**


	4. The Final rest

Chapter 4: The Final Rest

**Chapter 4: The Final Rest**

**Nxh592: Well, what can I say, how about… Fourth Chaptah begins today baby! Today, I have Ranma Saotome, and Akane Tendo!**

**Ranma: Hey**

**Akane: hi**

**Nxh592: So, the biggest question on everyone's mind, and mine is When are you two gonna tie the knot!!**

**Ranma: pfft Like I'm going to marry the Macho Chick.**

**Akane: Who are you calling a Macho chick you cross dresser?!**

**Ranma: who are you calling a cross dresser you flat chested daddy's girl?!**

**Akane: Asshole!**

**Ranma: Built like a stick!**

**Akane: Bastard!**

**Ranma: floats like a brick!**

**Nxh592: Sooo, that soon then huh?**

**Akane: Transgender pervert!**

**Nxh592: uhh guys…**

**Ranma: stubby legs!**

**Nxh592: hello?**

**Akane: Scared of cats!**

**Nxh592: really? (Pulls out Kon) **

**Ranma: CAT!! CAT CAT CAAATTT!!**

**Kon: huh? What am I doing here?**

**Akane: He's so….. Cuuuute! (Hugs Kon) **

**Kon: Again, paradise... (Grope)**

**Akane: He'll make a good friend for P-Chan!**

**Kon: P-Chan?**

**P-Chan: (oink)**

**Nxh592: (whisper) Hey Ryoga, that plush doll is real, and he just groped Akane.**

**P-Chan: (angry oinking)**

**Kon: Hey what are you... stop! You crazy pig!! GYAAHHHH!!**

**Akane: Oh P-Chan, don't!**

**Nxh592 and Ranma: (whisper) Good job Ryoga**

**Nxh592: So Ranma, how is Ukyo... Shampoo... errm... Man you got too many Fiancé's!!**

**Ranma: Yeah, I know and every one of them is crazy! **

**Akane: What was that?!**

**Ranma: You heard me, **

**Akane: So you're saying that I'm crazy?! Look at you, you can change into a woman whenever someone drops water on you, your father is half man half panda, and you have a dozen different fiancés!**

**Nxh592: She's got a point Ranma, you got a fucked up life.**

**Ranma: (sigh) your right, I do.**

**Nxh592: Well, that's all for now read the story!**

**--**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma, any Ranma characters or P-Chan, I also do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any other Square-Enix character, I also do not own any Naruto characters._

**(Voice of destiny or demon speak)**

( Naminé, or Roxas speaking)

--

"So me and Sasuke are going to fight tomorrow." Naruto told Hinata as they walked to Naruto's House.

"But... why tomorrow, Naruto?" Hinata asked

"Well because, Hinata-Chan, one reason is I need to find a sword to even the playing field." Naruto explained

"That's right; Sasuke has that sword of his mothers." Hinata said

"And the second reason, today, it's been three weeks since we started dating, and I wanted to do something special." Naruto smiled

Hinata was surprised "I didn't think you'd remember Naruto-Chan, That's sweet!"

"Hey, give me some credit, I have my moments." Naruto said smiling. "And here's another one of my moments" He held out a golden heart with a chain dangling off of it.

"Naruto... That is..." Hinata was speechless

"I know..." Naruto smiled as he put the necklace around Hinata's neck.

She picked it up and opened it; it was a picture of them goofing off in front of the camera. "Thank you Naruto" Hinata said "And I didn't forget either." she reached in her pocket and pulled out a little paper.

"What's this, a receipt?" Naruto asked

"If you show that receipt to that address, and you'll get something." She pointed to the top where an address was.

"That's only a little ways away, let's go now!" Naruto said excited.

Hinata followed Naruto.

Naruto stopped in front of a shop, which said "Konoha Blacksmith"

"Excuse me," Naruto walked to the counter.

"Yea, what can I help you with?" Said a muscular man in the back.

"I know you, you're Sakura's dad!" Naruto said

"Ah, you're Naruto huh?" he said "Well, I've been expecting you. Your girlfriend there came and asked for something very specific." He said going in the back. "It was a lot of work but it was worth it." He came back out with a big broadsword. The hilt was black and orange and on the side was engraved 'Naruto and Hinata forever'

"Wow, Hinata... this is..." Naruto held the sword out "I like this"

Hinata giggled "I knew you would."

"This is perfect for my fight with Sasuke, Thank You Hinata, And you too Mr. Haruno." Naruto said

"No problem kid, if you ever need something made, you know where to find me." Mr. Haruno said

Naruto walked out with his sword strapped on his back.

"And this is the first part, the second part, is Ichiraku, on me!" Hinata said

"Now that is a gift" Naruto said as he hugged Hinata close to him.

--

Sasuke was struggling in his sleep.

"Don't you want power?" A voice asked in the distance

"N-no! This power is wrong!" Sasuke said to the voice

"The power of darkness shall always reign." he voice said

"I don't care! This power is evil!" Sasuke yelled

"This power is all but invincible." it said again. A man walked out of the darkness his bright turquoise eyes glowed in the darkness. "The Keyblade will be mine soon enough."

"Who are you? What is a Keyblade?!" Sasuke asked

"I am the one who will rule all worlds. The one that will destroy all that appose me, I am #!&#&." His name sounded scrambled to Sasuke. "If you don't join me, I will kill all those who mean anything to you."

"No... No! No!!"

"Sasuke!" Sakura said worried

Sasuke woke to find Sakura at the edge of the bed looking very worried and a Spiky blonde haired man "Don't be alarmed" he said

"C-Cloud, right" Sasuke asked as Cloud checked the mark "Arashi told me about you"

"Yes." Cloud said "Now tell me, did you see someone in your dream?" he asked

It took Sasuke a little while to figure out what he said "Y-yes"

"What did they look like?" Cloud asked

"It was... a tall man. He... asked me to come to his side..."

"What did you say?" Cloud asked

"I... said no. I could feel his power... it was dark... Evil... I didn't want that power." Sasuke said in fear

"I see, you made the right choice." Cloud said "Don't fall for his tricks, he'll play with your mind. make you think that darkness is the only way. It's not, Darkness will only swallow you and eventually, consume you."

"Yeah... I don't want that feeling again." Sasuke said remembering the feeling he got when Orochimaru's curse mark took over him. A sharp pain shot across his back "Why... does it hurt now?"

"Let me see." Cloud said as Sasuke pulled forward to let him see.

The two marks had fused into one. '_It's getting stronger.' _Cloud thought as he pulled out a Seal Materia.

"Seal x2!" two seals rolled around the new curse mark.

"It... doesn't hurt anymore." Sasuke said

"Sakura..." Cloud said

"Y-yes?" Sakura was startled he knew her name.

Cloud pulled her aside and whispered "I want you to tell me if anything happens, if he starts muttering in his sleep or if he doesn't seem like himself, tell me."

"Alright..." Sakura said "umm Cloud, will Sasuke be okay?"

"I couldn't tell you, It's too soon to tell." Cloud said

"I see," Sakura said as Cloud started to leave.

"Sasuke," Cloud said "Whatever happens don't fall for his traps."

"Cloud!" Sasuke said as he was leaving. "There's one more thing..." Sasuke said "He said something about a Key-blade... Does that mean anything?"

Cloud was very careful with his words "It might... only time will tell."

--

Naruto got up early the next morning to sneak out.

Naruto got outside of the compound. He headed toward the spot where they were to fight.

"(sigh) I knew he'd do it soon enough" Arashi said from the roof. He disappeared in a yellow flash.

--

Sora was asleep; Riku was on the other side of the room sleeping as well.

"Wake up you two!" Arashi yelled

"Huh? wha... who's there?" Sora said as he shot up

"Hmm?" Riku got up as well.

"oh good, I caught you guys waking up. Get dressed you two," Arashi said cheerfully

"Huh, why Arashi?" Sora asked

"You are going to witness a fight between Naruto and Sasuke."

"The two guys we're training?" Riku asked

"That's right, now hurry up." Arashi said

Sora and Riku were ready in a matter of seconds.

"Let's go!" Arashi said leading them to a spot where they were fighting.

--

It was now 9:00 o' clock, it was time to battle

"You ready Naruto?" Sasuke asked

"Are you, Sasuke?" Naruto asked pulling out his sword.

"You have a sword too, huh?" Sasuke said smiling.

"Yeah, I do." Naruto said

"Same rules?" Sasuke asked

"Sounds fair." Naruto said

Sasuke unsheathed his sword and put it straightforward, Naruto grabbed his sword and repelled the blow, Sasuke spun and slashed at nothing but a yellow flash Naruto slammed down his sword, Sasuke avoided it in time. Naruto and Sasuke's swords clashed many times, neither making a blow to the other opponent. Both moved back to the trees. Naruto's blade started to glow fiercely

"Rasengan Blade!"

Sasuke's blade started to glow as well.

"You copycat!" Sasuke's eyes glowed red.

"Chidori Blade!"

Both went at each other at mach speeds. the two slammed into each other. and made a gigantic explosion of chakra.

--

Naruto awoke on a giant glass floor. He could hear a chorus playing somewhere, it was soothing.

**You have crossed into the road of destiny.**

"Wh-who's there?!" Naruto asked "Kyu... is that you?!"

**Don't be afraid, time does not pass here. take your time.**

three pillars appeared out of nowhere.

**It is time for you to choose.**

Naruto's sword appeared on the first, on the second a shield with three circles in the middle, on the last a staff with the same mark as a top.

"Am I supposed to choose one?" Naruto asked the voice

**Choose carefully. which one you choose shall place your destiny.**

Naruto thought about it '_maybe... the sword? no... I think...'_ Naruto went toward the middle pillar

**A Shield, it protects the ones you love, but it makes you a dependable one, Is this the path you choose?**

"Yeah!" The shield disappeared in his hands

**You're path is set. Now choose something to give up.**

Naruto didn't want to give up the sword... he went to the blue staff.

**A powerful staff those who are in your way will succumb to this staff do you wish to give up this power?**

"yeah I don't even know magic." Naruto said. A door appeared out of nowhere.

**Take your time, and do not forget... you are the one of four... **

Naruto didn't waste time he opened the door.

He appeared in front of Ichiraku it was closed but three people were standing in front of the shop. One he knew pretty well but haven't seen in a while, the other he haven't seen since the sand tried to take Konoha, and the last he knew was dead.

"Hey Konohamaru," Naruto said "Whatcha up to?"

"Ahh not much boss," Konohamaru said "Hey Naruto, do you have anything you're afraid of?"

"Yeah..." Naruto said "I'm afraid of all the people I know abandoning me."

"Is that really so scary? I wouldn't abandon you boss." Konohamaru said

"Yeah, what am I worried for?" Naruto said. Naruto looked at the boy next to Konohamaru. "Gaara."

"Afternoon Uzumaki." Gaara said "I must ask you, what are you're plans for the future?"

"I already told you, I plan on being Hokage, like my dad." Naruto said

"I see, that's a dream you should follow." Gaara said

Naruto looked at the last person.

"Hello Naruto" Haku said

"Haku... how are you..." Haku held his hand up

"that doesn't matter now." Haku said "You might remember, I asked you this question before. Is there someone precious to you?"

"Yeah, I have a lot of people, my dad, The old man, Iruka-Sensei, but the one who means the most, is my girlfriend, Hinata. She means the most to me." Naruto said

"That's a good answer, be sure to protect her always." Haku said

**You fear abandonment, you wish to become a leader, and you wish to protect you're female friend. Is this the path you choose?**

"Yeah"

**You're adventure begins at twilight, as long as the sun shows; you will always be able to find yourself. Does that sound like yourself?**

"Yeah"

Naruto appeared in another glass floor.

**Don't come closer to the light. The closer you come the more you're shadow grows**

Naruto noticed a light coming from the top, his shadow got larger as he got closer. His shadow seemed to grow. It grew tails.

"K-Kyu..." Naruto said. Kyuubi was Black and his eyes were yellow. "N-no, you're not Kyuubi!"

**"GRRRRAAAAHHHH!!"**

Naruto moved back.

**Don't be afraid, and do not forget...**

Naruto tried to make a break for it, but the ground looked endless. In his hand his sword appeared. Naruto jumped off of Kyuubi's leg and slashed his face. Kyuubi slammed his tail and Naruto to the ground. Naruto cut his tail and went for the face again. Kyuubi slammed all nine tails into the ground and the ground turned black. Naruto jumped on his tails and slashed him again and slammed his sword in his temple.

Kyuubi fell to the ground; the ground turned black and swallowed Naruto

**Don't be afraid...**

"Gyahh! Help me!"

**And do not forget...**

Naruto was almost completely smothered in darkness

**You are one of four who will open the door…**

**--**

"Wh-where am I?" Sasuke asked

**The crossroads of destiny**

"Where's Naruto?! Who are you?!" Sasuke asked

**Do not be afraid time shall resume when you have chosen.**

Three pillars appeared.

**To choose and give up, power, defense, and art, choose now.**

"Right" Sasuke looked at the Staff, the Shield and his mother's Sword. he didn't waste any time

**A Sword, as long as you wield this you will be able to ward off foes. Is this the path you want?**

"No doubt"

**You're path is set; now choose something to give up.**

Sasuke looked left to right, 't_he staff could come in handy later.'_

**A Shield, it protects the ones you love, but it makes you a dependable one, do you wish to give this up?**

"Y-yeah"

**You're path is set.**

A door appeared

**Don't be afraid, and do not forget, You are one of four...**

Sasuke appeared in the Uchiha district. He couldn't believe his eyes, in the corner were the members of his family.

**Don't be fooled, they are memories from your past**

"right," Sasuke went toward the first person,

"Hello Sasuke," His mother said

"Mother…" Sasuke was in disbelief he was talking to his mother

"Looks like your enjoying that sword of mine," She said smiling

"Yes… thank you for it." Sasuke said

"Hmm, and it seems you grew taller than me in six years," she said reaching up to his head. "So why do you fight Sasuke?"

"I guess, so I could get stronger." Sasuke said

"That's a good answer Sasuke, Keep getting stronger." His mother said

"Thanks mom," Sasuke said, in the middle was his father. "Hello Father," he said respectively

"Hello Son, I am here to ask you a question. What are you afraid of?" His father asked

Sasuke thought about it for a second " I think... the thing I am most afraid of is... losing Sakura."

"Good, Make sure you take care of her Sasuke." Fugaku said

At the end was a thirteen year old Itachi, leaning back on the wall.

"Hey little brother" Itachi said smiling

"Itachi..." Sasuke knew this Itachi was not evil somehow, he just seemed like just his brother was back then.

"I've got a question for you, What do you want out of life?" No one really asked this question to Sasuke before

"I want... to be at peace and restore the clan." Sasuke said

Itachi chuckled " Don't think you can do that alone Sasuke" He said as he jabbed him in the forehead.

**You fight to get stronger, you are afraid of losing loved ones, and you wish to be at peace, is this path you choose?**

"yes,"

**Your story begins at night, as long as the moonlight is strong, you shall be as well, is this the path you choose?**

"Yeah,"

Another door appeared in front of Sasuke. Sasuke didn't hesitate and went through. He appeared in complete darkness.

**Don't fear the darkness, even in darkness their will always be a sliver of light. But wherever there's light, there must be darkness.**

"Foolish little brother" Someone said in the darkness

"you are weak," it said somewhere else

"You aren't worth killing"

"You will run"

"You are nothing."

"Shut up!" Sasuke said

"You will never amount to anything."

"Shut up!!" Sasuke said louder

"You will die."

"Shut Up!!" light appeared under their feet, a large pillar appeared

**Don't be afraid, and do not forget...**

Itachi appeared in the corner, the evil look was back into his eyes. Sasuke took his sword and went toward him. Itachi dodged every blow and blew Sasuke back with his palm. Sasuke recovered and activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. Itachi did the same. Sasuke went straight for him and disappeared behind him and slashed him in the back. Itachi dropped down and disappeared in the darkness once again.

"You are strong." someone said

Sasuke turned and saw the same man in his dream.

"You shall become a very vital role in my plans." he said

"What do you plan to do?!" Sasuke demanded

"Hmhmhmhmhm I plan on resurrecting the calamity from the skies, my mother Jenova. With the help of your Keyblade, I can make this possible." He said

"I'm going to ask you again, who are you?!" Sasuke asked

"I am Sephiroth." he moved toward Sasuke and slashed, Sasuke parried his shot and counterattacked. Sasuke slashed at his side but got nothing but air, Sasuke looked around for where he went, Sasuke looked up and defended in time Sephiroth's blade.

"Why do you refuse to join me?" Sephiroth said calmly

"Because your power is evil!" Sasuke said

"Didn't you at one time welcome any way to destroy Itachi?" Sephiroth said

"How... How did you know about that?"

"I know everything Sasuke Uchiha." Sephiroth disappeared again. The floor turned black and swallowed everything

**Don't be afraid...**

"Get me out of here!"

**And do not forget...**

The floor swallowed everything in sight.

**You are one of four who will open the door...**

**--**

"Hey Hinata," Sakura said as she was walking down the street.

"Oh hi Sakura" Hinata said smiling

"Have you seen Sasuke anywhere?" Sakura asked

"I believe Naruto and Sasuke have already started fighting." Hinata said

Sakura sighed "I was hoping they weren't serious." Sakura said "Our boys." she said shaking her head

"Yeah, well that's how they are." Hinata said laughing.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Sakura said laughing too. "I got an idea, let's... huh?" Sakura looked at Hinata, she looked like she blanked out. "Hinata?" Sakura felt a chill down her back, she and Hinata fell to the ground.

--

Sakura woke up "Uh... Wh-where am I?" Sakura looked around. "Hey! What's going on?!"

**Don't be afraid...**

"who said that?!" Sakura said

**You are in the Crossroads of destiny.**

"Crossroads of... what?"

**In here, time does not pass... only when you choose, you shall become one with your destiny**

The three pillars appeared.

**Choose now**

"Okay Sakura," She said to herself "Which would be the best weapon for you?" She looked at the sword made of cherry blossoms, the shield, and..." I like this staff" She said looking at it. She touched it and it clattered on the floor. Sakura backed in fright. She picked it up.

**A powerful staff those who are in your way will succumb to this staff do you want this power?**

**"**Oh yeah,"

**Your path is set now choose something to give up.**

"Give up?" Sakura asked, she got no answer. "Fine" she looked at the shield "Don't think I need that." she picked it up

**A shield, it protects the ones you love, but makes you dependable, do you want to give this up?**

"I guess,"

**your path is set.**

A door appeared as the pillars disappeared.

**Don't be afraid... and do not forget... you are one of four.**

Sakura went through the door she was in front of her house. three people were in the front.

"Hey Ino," Sakura said walking up to her

"What up billboard brow." Ino said thumping her head

"Hey Ino, do you know what that voice was about?" Sakura asked

"What are you talking about?" Ino asked "Anyway, Sakura, what do you hate about yourself?"

Sakura sighed "My forehead," She said

"Aww come on, it's not that big." Ino said

Sakura looked at the next person, "Hello Tsunade-Hime," Sakura said bowing her head

"Sakura, you're my student, you don't have to call me Tsunade-Hime, just Tsunade." Tsunade said

"I'm sorry ma'am," Sakura said

"Anyway, Sakura Is there something your scared of?" Tsunade asked

"Y-yeah, there is. Seeing all my friends hurt." Sakura said

"Yeah, that will shake anybody." Tsunade said "Keep training."

"Thank you Tsunade," She said, she looked to the last person.

"Yo Sakura," Naruto said smiling

"Hey Naruto," Sakura said "What is it?"

"I'm just here to ask you a question, What do you want out of life?" Naruto asked

"Me? I want to be a famous medical nin, so I can help those in need." Sakura said

"That's cool." Naruto said

**You hate your facial figure, you hate seeing friends hurt, and you wish to help those in need, is this the path you choose?**

"Yeah,"

**You're journey begins at dawn, as the sun shines over the mountains you will be full of life, does this sound like you?**

"Yeah, that does" Sakura said a door appeared in front of her, she appeared in a bright room.

**You the one with two entities must fight your other self.**

Sakura's shadow came out of the ground, the shadow became solid "Y-You,"

**"Come on, show me what you learned,"** said Inner Sakura as a blade of Black cherry blossoms appeared in her hand.

Sakura got in fighting position, but a similar blade appeared in her hand, the only difference, it was pink.

"Let's go!" Sakura said holding it in front of her.

They both smiled as they're blades slammed into each other. Each of them clashing and parrying shots. Inner Sakura threw her black blade at Sakura and the blade came back like a boomerang, Sakura jumped the first time, and it just missed her by inches when it came back. Sakura jumped into the air and slammed her blade down, Inner Sakura dodged it and slashed her blade at Sakura, flames came out and Sakura ran away from the flames as they chased her. When she got to an edge, she was surrounded by the flames. She tried to slash at the flames, when she did, she shot out ice bricks. The fire immediately disappeared. Inner Sakura was frozen for a second, then the ice broke.

"**You've learned a lot,"** Inner Sakura chuckled as she melted into the ground.

The ground turned dark and Sakura was stuck in it like mud.

"Wh-What?" Sakura tried to move

**Don't be afraid**

"What's going on? Help me!"

**And do not forget…**

Sakura's terrified face was swallowed in darkness.

**You are one of four who will open the door**

**--**

Hinata woke to a chorus singing she moaned as she got up. "Huh? Huh?" She looked around "Where… am I"

**You are in the crossroads of destiny**

"Destiny?"

**In here you must choose to go forward**

Three platforms appeared a sword that had Hinata's necklace at the end. Hinata checked her neck to feel the necklace Naruto gave her, it wasn't there. Hinata made a move toward the sword, but she looked at the staff with a strange top. She felt it was the right decision.

**A powerful staff those who are in your way will succumb to this staff do you want this power?**

"Yes," Hinata said the staff disappeared

**You're path is set; now choose something to give up.**

Hinata looked to the sword and to the shield, Hinata looked toward the shield, but something told her that she should not give it up. She walked toward the sword.

**A Sword, as long as you wield this you will be able to ward off foes. Do you wish to give this up?**

"Yes…" she said as she saw the blade disappear in her hands. As it did a door appeared in the corner.

**Don't be afraid…and do not forget…**

Hinata appeared in front of the Hyuga compound. Three people were waiting at the front gate. Hinata looked at them with confusion. She went to the person to the far left, she bowed in respect. "Hello father,"

"Rise your head Hinata," Hiashi said "I will ask you a question, what makes you stronger?" he asked

Hinata thought about this, "The thing that makes me stronger is Naruto." Hinata said smiling

"I was right after all." Hiashi said "Remember to stand by him"

Hinata looked at her cousin who was standing in the middle.

"Hello Hinata-Sama," Neji said

"Hello nii-san" Hinata said respectively

"I must ask you; do you believe you control your destiny?" Neji asked

Hinata didn't hesitate "No, I can choose my own destiny." She said

"Very good," Neji said "Keep that thought with you." Neji said

Hinata looked to her right, and saw the Forth Hokage leaning against the wall, "Hey Hinata," Arashi said "Whatcha up to?"

"Not much Arashi." Hinata said bowing

"So Hinata, what do you really want out of life?" Arashi asked

Hinata took a minute to answer, "I want to get stronger, so I don't have to depend on anyone." Hinata had a fire in her eyes.

Arashi laughed "That's great Hinata; keep that in mind when you train."

**You are stronger when you are around loved ones, you believe you choose your destiny, and you wish to become stronger, is this the path you choose?**

"yes," Hinata said

**You're story begins at noon, as the sun rises to the skies, you shall rise through all obstacles, is this the path you choose?**

"Yes" as she said this another door appeared.

She appeared on a glass floor,

**You must fight the one you fear.**

The floor formed into a body.

**Don't be afraid…**

Hinata backed up as the blob took form.

**And do not forget…**

"N-Neji…" Hinata looked at her cousin. He had dark eyes instead of his blank white eyes. He had a white sword it looked like it was flowing with energy. His eye veins bulged till they were visible. His blade seemed to react to this. Hinata activated her own and got in her fighting stance, until the blade that she gave up appeared in her hand. She held it to her side.

Neji smashed his blade down toward Hinata, Hinata dodged and counterattacked his side. Neji jumped off Hinata's blade and ran toward her again. Hinata put her blade in front of her to protect herself, Neji tried to overpower her but she didn't give up. She overpowered Neji and mad him fall back onto the ground. Neji evaporated into the ground. As he evaporated, his shadow blackened the glass floor. She began to be swallowed into the ground.

**Don't be afraid…**

"H-Help me!!" Hinata yelled

**And do not forget…**

She was struggling for air as she was swallowed.

**You are one of four who will open the door…**

Naruto and Sasuke lay on the floor passed out. Sora, Riku and Arashi appeared.

Arashi sighed "well let's bring them back to the village."

"Huh?" Riku looked at their blades, each was different. Naruto's blade had a square guard. At the end, it had a kunai that had Naruto and Hinata on it. Sasuke had a circle red guard, it was the same blade as it was before but at the end had the crest which was on his back.

"They're Keyblades." Sora said

"So Naruto and Sasuke are…" Riku started

"Yes" Arashi said "They're Keyblade masters."

--

Naruto opened his eyes adjusting to the light. He saw that he was not alone, Sasuke was asleep in the other bed, as well as Hinata and Sakura.

"What's… goin on?" Naruto wondered.

The door to the room opened. Naruto recognized the first person as his dad, but he was followed by a couple of people. First was a boy not much older than Naruto, he had brown spiky hair and had mostly black on, the second was a silver haired boy who had a yellow coat on, the next was a red haired girl who had a bright smile on her face, next was a brown haired woman who had a black suit on, then was a man with a red suit on and a bottle at his side, the last person who cam in was a man with a red and black cloak on and a golden claw on his right hand.

"Ah, you're all awake." Arashi said

Naruto looked to see that the commotion they made while coming in awoke the others.

"Dad, what's going on who are these people?" Naruto asked knowing these people were not from Konoha.

"We are going to train you guys," The boy with spiky brown hair said.

"Let me explain to them Sora." Arashi said "Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata, you all have been given a very incredible gift. You are all now known as Keyblade masters."

"Masters?" Sakura asked "What do you mean?"

"You have all been given a very special weapon called the Keyblade. This weapon will be able to help you fend off three kinds of fiends that will undoubtingly invade Konoha. These three creatures are called Heartless, Nobodies, and Soul Soldiers. These three right here" he motioned toward the first three who came in. "they are also Keyblade masters. They, along with their friends will be training you. Before you ask any questions, I would like you to summon your Keyblades."

"Summon?" Sasuke said "What do you mean summon?" Sasuke didn't know how but the answer came to him almost automatically, He as well as Sakura, Hinata and Naruto held out their hands in front of themselves. A blade appeared in their hands.

"Wh-what's this?" Hinata said knowing the blade in a dream.

"That is you're Keyblade." Arashi said

Naruto's Keyblade looked like his sword he was given by Hinata, but the hilt had a square guard on it. At the end, he noticed his kunai he uses for the Yellow Flash fashioned into a keychain. At the tip, his blade had two parts protruding from it.

Sasuke's blade was his Mother's sword only the difference was the blade was the same as Naruto's, it had two parts of the blade protruding which made it look like a key. At the hilt was a red circle guard. At the end was the Uchiha clan's crest.

Sakura's blade was a blade filled with cherry blossoms as sharp as any sword. At the end was a small cherry blossom tree.

Hinata's blade was a yellow blade with the necklace Naruto gave her as a keychain.

"These are all new," The boy named Sora said "I have never seen any of these blades."

"Well then, it looks like you get to name them then." The silver haired boy said.

Naruto didn't think too long before he smiled. "Hinata's gift."

"Naruto's Love" Hinata said

"Blossom Blade" Sakura said

"Mother's Memento" Sasuke said

"Great names, all of you. There's just one more thing to do before we get to training." Arashi said as he whistled loudly.

Green, blue, and red lights came through the window.

"Ah so these four are the ones." Said a woman who materialized out of one of the lights. She walked over to Naruto. "Hmm… I see"

The other two were looking at Naruto too.

"Do you think a strike of black across the middle?" asked the red one to the blue one.

"I was thinking a dark blue and black shirt under an orange and black jacket." Said the blue one.

"Ooh I like That idea, but it mustn't clash." Said the green one. "It will look good to have that symbol on his head on his pants."

"Ooh! Maybe long shorts?" Said the red one.

"I agree" said both the green and blue.

"Okay all together ladies" said the red one waving a wand as the other two did as well.

Naruto's clothes changed, he had an open orange jacket with black sleeves with a black shirt that had navy blue stripes in the middle. His arms were covered by two black gloves. He had black shoulder armor, and a black collar. He had orange shorts that ended at the knees. At the end of them, were Konoha's symbols. He had Black shoes with orange stripes crossing each other.

"Heheh, I like this." Naruto said looking at his new clothes.

"Let's see this one" Said the red fairy pointing to Sasuke.

"Hmm, maybe this shade of blue with black at the ends." Said the green one

"Ooh I agree, maybe white shorts with this boys symbol he has on his back on the ends." Said the red

"Possibly something like a jacket?" said the green one.

"Yes, but no sleeves. Maybe a zipper but sleeves like a shirt?" said the blue one

"I agree, altogether now 1, 2, 3!"

Sasuke had on a very stylish blue jacket. On each side was a stripe of black. On his hands were heavy duty gloves. He had on tan-white shorts, with the Uchiha crest on each side. He had on Black shoes with three different zippers on it.

Sasuke smiled "This is nice."

"Now the pink haired one." Said the green fairy

"I like the shade of her hair." Said the red one

"But her clothes are almost of our details." Said the green one

"How about longer pants under?" said the red one

"Yes but not covering her ankles, she has nice ankles." Said the blue one

"How about her kimono with sleeves?" Said the green one

"I think we all agree." Said the red "Altogether, again" they all waved their wands.

Sakura had on a shirt almost similar to her own, except now it had black sleeves. She had on longer pants, and a pair of stylish shoes.

Sakura looked in the mirror, "Hmm, not bad." She said looking at herself in a pose.

"Oh!" Said the blue one "I love this ones hair!" she said holding a handful of Hinata's hair.

"Yes I agree, we should make it longer, would you like that dear?" the red fairy asked Hinata.

"I think that would be nice to have long hair." Hinata said smiling at the three fairies

"But this jacket hides your form dear, we can't have that." The green one said

"How about having it open, maybe more stylish." Said the red

"Maybe tighter pants?" Said the blue one

"Yes she mustn't hide these beautiful legs." Said the red one "wands at the ready dears." They waved their wands again.

Hinata had a Blue and Black jacket that was open. Under she had a tan shirt. She had on tight pants that curved around her legs. She had long beautiful blue hair down her back. She had on black shoes.

Hinata was running her hair through her long hair. "I like this,"

"Wow, Hinata-Chan, you look good." Naruto said

"You too Naruto-Chan," Hinata said

Sakura had a shocked look on her face as she looked at Hinata.

"Is… something the matter Sakura?" Hinata asked

"H-Hinata, Y-you're boobs are huge!" Sakura said pointing to Hinata's noticeable breasts.

"Well… they are a little big, aren't they?" Hinata said looking down. "I guess I never noticed."

"Never noticed? They're almost double D's!" Sakura said "Did you know about this?" she asked Naruto

"Uh, yeah, she is my girlfriend after all." Naruto said mater-of-factly

"Arashi," Sasuke said suddenly

"yes, Sasuke?" Arashi asked

"Why did you give us these outfits?"

Arashi sighed "Sharp as a tack as always Sasuke. You see, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather here are fairies of Master Yen-Sid's castle, a great sorcerer, and a good friend of mine. You see, these clothes aren't just a fashion statement; they each have a number of forms." Arashi explained "Flora, would you show them how to change to Valor?" he said to the red fairy.

"Yes sir," Flora said "Now look into yourselves and bring out a great power within."

All of them complied, and closed their eyes and searched. Naruto was the first of the four who transformed into the next form. His clothes were black and Red, in his right hand, was Hinata's Gift, in his left was a golden yellow blade which was coursing with energy. He could swear this energy was familiar. At the end dangled a Lightning bolt

Sasuke went through a similar transformation, His clothes went red and black as well, in his left hand, he held a silver blade, which felt like it was coursing with extreme energy, at the end of the blade held a red ribbon overlapping itself.

Sakura had instead Red and white clothes, she had in her left hand a white and blue blade. It had at the end what looked like a crystal. At the end were seashells made into a star, it had a smile that someone drew on it.

Hinata's jacket turned red and her shirt turned black, she had a pure white blade in her right hand, it felt like it had some kind of otherworldly feel to it, at the end was a pointed hat that looked like something a magician had, but pure white.

"Sora?" Arashi said

Sora nodded and looked threw the blades, Kairi gasped as she looked at Sakura's blade. Sora looked quickly.

"What, what's wrong?" Sakura asked as he saw Kairi looking very strangely at her blade.

"This is mine," Kairi said "The Oathkeeper." She quickly reached in her side pocket to look for the small lucky charm. She pulled it out and compared it to the end of Sakura's.

"Hmm…" she said as she looked up and down at the two thelassa seashells. "They're the same." Kairi said

"Well, that's weird." Sora said "What do you think Riku?" Sora asked

"Hmm… I believe since this is a different world then what we are used to, then maybe the Keyblades think they are different types." Riku said

"You think the Keyblades can think?" Kairi asked

"Maybe," Arashi said thinking "The Keyblades, there's more to them than meets the eye."

"Yeah," Sora said remembering how the dark Keyblade let him give Kairi's heart back. Like it knew what exactly what he wanted to do. " Anyway, the rest are new blades."

"very well, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, you get to name these as well."

Hinata looked at the end of her blade, it looked like a magician's hat. A sorcerers power, a mage's strength… mage "The White Mage" she said finally

Naruto pondered how this energy was familiar to him, he looked at the bolt, he remembered how this felt. Naruto smiled "Yellow flash." He said

Sasuke looked at his, he couldn't place it, but something was strange about this blade, he looked at the end where the red ribbon was, remember… "The Avenger" he said

"very well, now I have training for you four." Arashi said "Sakura, Hinata, you will be training with Tifa, and Kairi. Tsunade will be joining you." Hinata and Sakura nodded. "Sasuke, you will be training with Vincent, Auron and Riku." Arashi said

"Sir, what are we training for?" Sasuke asked

"You're trainin' for The Soul Soldiers." Axel said sitting back on the wall.

"Ah, Axel. I think it's best if you explain to them." Arashi said smiling at the man in black

"Right, y'see, These creatures known as Heartless will be attacking your village very soon. These creatures take hearts for themselves, the people who have had their hearts taken, are doomed to become Nobodies. Nobodies are those without hearts. After a Nobody is killed, they become Soul Soldiers. Nothin' more than a wandering soul. These three types of creatures will attack and your village will be in a state of bedlam. Those Keyblades you have are the only thing that can completely destroy these three, and have no fear of their hearts being taken."

"So we have to train for these Heartless?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, pretty much." Axel said shrugging his shoulders. Axel looked over at Sasuke "I like that fire in your eyes Uchiha, I'll be training you too, if that's okay with Arashi here"

"Yes, I think that'll be fine." Arashi said "and finally, Naruto, you will be training with Sora and Kyuubi"

"Kyuubi? Who's that?" Sora asked

"**That would be me" **Kyuubi said appearing next to Naruto

Axel walked over to Kyuubi, Kyuubi got up and started walking toward Axel. They stared at each other fiercely, like both were trying to figure the other out. They both smiled at the same time.

"Nice hair, Heartless" Axel said

"**Back at ya Soul Soldier"** Kyuubi said

"Huh? Kyu, you're a Heartless?" Naruto said

"**Yeah, all tailed beasts are, But unlike other Heartless, we don't have a insurmountable hunger for hearts."** Kyuubi explained

"That's one reason why I let your seal go Kyu." Arashi said "Oh yes, Sora, I lied when I said you'd have to work alone." Arashi said

"Yeah, I guess I'll also be working with a Kitsune." Sora said

"Well… He's only the second person you'll be working with." Arashi said

"Well… who's the third?" Sora asked

"Me," said someone from the window everyone looked to see a spiky haired man with a large Purple blade on his back. " I'll train Naruto as well"

--

**Nxh592: Fourth chapter complete! Ya-ha!! Today, I have my favorite little android, Arale!**

**Arale: Hihi!**

**Nxh592: So Arale, what's your favorite thing to do?**

**Arale: Play wrestling!**

**Nxh592: Wouldn't want to play wrestling with you. What do you do in your free time?**

**Arale: poke poop.**

**Nxh592: well as long as it's not mine… Hey I just noticed, Gat-Chan and Gat-Chan aren't here, where are they?**

**Arale: I think they're sleepin in a Kangaroo.**

**Nxh592: That sounds like them. What's your talent, besides the obvious strength?**

**Arale: My Feminine allure. (winks)**

**Nxh592: Oh yeah try this! Orioke no jutsu! (sexy busty girl transformation) **

**Arale: Wow! Cool, Cool let me try Orioke no jutsu! (Sexier Bustier hotter girl)**

**Nxh592: (nosebleed) Damn! I was beaten again! Okay let's try this! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Now Harem Jutsu! (many Beautiful women)**

**Arale: (tries) Nope can't do it**

**Nxh592: Yahoo I win**

**Arale: Race then.**

**Nxh592: Alright, what's your 40 meter dash time?**

**Arale: 2.6 seconds**

**Nxh592: That's frikin' fast! At last a challenge**

**Arale: where's the goal?**

**Nxh592: one cycle around on the earth finish line is right here. (Draws line)**

**Arale: Ready set GOOOO!! Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (runs fast out of distance)**

**Nxh592: Hmm… wonder how long she'll be? **

**(2 hours later)**

**Nxh592: I guess I should do it now. (turns around once) (crosses finish line)**

**Arale: iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing (brakes at finish line) How did you finish before me?**

**Nxh592: I took one cycle on the Earth and crossed the finish line.**

**Arale: You're fast! I didn't even see you.**

**Nxh592: well that's all for today tune in for my next chapter, Chapter 5: SOLDIER training.**

**Both: Stay Tuned!**


End file.
